New Life
by katraj0908
Summary: Poseidon notices that during the first few days Percy is at Camp Half-Blood nobody really gives him a complete explanation on his new life, so he takes it upon himself, despite the Ancient Laws, and tells him all the missing information that Chiron or the campers should have told him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Unlike most gods, Poseidon cared for every child he sired, especially his demigod children since they lived such short lives. He hadn't had one in 50 years because of the Big Three Pact, where each of his brothers and he swore of the River Styx not to sire any more children.

But then he met Sally Jackson.

The clear sighted mortal grabbed his attention without even trying. He did not know whether it was her wit, kindness, or her rebellious nature that made him fall in love with her, but in the end he fell for her, fell so hard that he broke the Big Three Pact and sired a demigod child.

The Sea God was elated but at the same time scared. He knew that the life of a hero was not an easy one and Perseus' was going to be even more difficult due to his being the son of a Big Three and the Great Prophecy hanging over his head.

All in all though, he was sorry for breaking the oath, but he did not regret his son.

Through the years of Percy's life, Poseidon watched. He hated the Ancient Laws that forbid him from interacting with their children. For some reason he had a feeling that it would bite them in the butt one day.

He watched as he struggled with ADHD and dyslexia, getting kicked out of every school he went to, and 'Smelly Gabe'. Poseidon gave a bitter laugh. If Sally hadn't married that pig, Percy probably would have had to go to Camp Half-Blood years earlier. He regretted that Sally put up with that man just for the sake of safety for their son.

Finally Percy was 12 and Poseidon watched his son take down the Minotaur with its own horn, but losing his mother in the process and if he heard correctly in the car, a Fury as well. He arrived at Camp Half-Blood and his fellow campers gave him brief explanations. It made him angry that no one was trying to help his son acclimate into this new world.

During the week Percy had shown some abilities that could point towards him being a son of Poseidon, but it was during the Capture the Flag game that everyone knew. A Hellhound attack and nearly killed Percy, when he landed in the water and the cuts healed, Poseidon knew that he had to claim Percy then, it was way too obvious on whose son he was. Before he could have passed for a minor water deity, but healing in water was a rare trait plus his strong scent.

Through Poseidon's looking glass he saw Percy still sitting in the water looking up at the hologram trident.

 _"It is determined," Chiron said._

 _"My father?" Percy asked._

 _All around Percy, the campers kneeled to him as Chiron said, "All hail, Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, Sea God, Earth Shaker, Father of Horses, Storm Bringer!"_

Poseidon sighed angrily _The dramatics aren't going to help Percy, Chiron! He's going to feel like a freak now!_

The Sea God looked at his son and just as he thought, his son was as pale as Hades and seemed frozen.

Poseidon stepped away from the looking glass angrily. He already knew that the campers would give him a hard time and while it hurt to see his son in pain there wasn't much he could do about it.

Finally he swiped the image of his son from the looking glass. Poseidon took in his surroundings as he made his way towards his bedroom. Even though the work day was over there were still plenty of his citizens out, preparing for the possible war against Zeus.

Poseidon shook his head, how could his little brother ever think that he'd steal his Master Bolt? The Earth Shaker was perfectly fine with his Trident, thank you very much, and ruling the seas. Finally he reached his bedroom, only to find his wife and heir waiting for him.

Mentally he groaned. Poseidon knew he should have expected this, but he really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation at the moment.

Amphitrite just decided to be blunt about it, "So, you've sired a demigod?"

Her face was emotionless, so he wasn't sure how to go about this, "Yes, his name is Perseus. Perseus Jackson, but he goes by Percy."

"You named him after a child of Zeus?" Triton said, making a face.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "His mortal mother named him, I didn't get a say. She said that 'Perseus' was the only hero to have a happy ending and so she hoped some of the original Perseus' luck would rub off on our child."

"I thought your siring heroes would be over after the Pact," Amphitrite said, she looked genuinely sad and Triton looked disappointed.

"Do you remember that fight we had in the mid-90s and then after how our relationship got better?" Amphitrite nodded, wondering where this was going. "That was because of Sally, Perseus' mother," Both Amphitrite and Triton gave him a confused look. "She can see through the Mist, so when I came out of the sea at Montauk beach, Sally knew I was different." Amphitrite and Triton looked like they were softening slightly so he continued.

"Sally let me vent about my problems and when I did she wasn't afraid to give advice, she became my mortal best friend. After a few months I told her that I couldn't stay on the surface much longer because of the Ancient Laws and she recognized that, it was then that she told me her greatest wish was to have a child."

Amphitrite and Triton's eyes widened.

"I know I've never been the most faithful of husbands and there was the Pact, but Sally had been there for me so much, that I couldn't help but grant her the one thing she desired. Then on August 18, 1994, Perseus Jackson was born."

Poseidon's wife and son were silent for a moment before Triton said, "I forgive you, Father. It seems that you wouldn't have broken the Pact unless you were helping a friend and I honor that."

The two males in the room looked at Amphitrite, "May I meet his woman?"

Poseidon smiled, "Not right now, it seems that Hades has kidnapped her."

"What?!" Amphitrite and Triton yelled. "Why would he kidnap a mortal woman?"

"I have a theory that not only was Zeus' Master Bolt stolen, but Hades' Helm as well," Poseidon said.

Their eyes widened, "This is not good, that means both Zeus and Hades will want to march on Atlantis."

Poseidon nodded grimly, "That's probably exactly what the thief wants and why Camp Half-Blood is setting a quest to retrieve the Master Bolt to be led by Percy."

"But he's only been there a week!" Amphitrite said nervously. Poseidon wanted to smile, his wife already cared for her step-son.

"Plus if he succeeds in the quest and meets you after, he might resent you," Triton added.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked. He loved all his kids and didn't want them to think negatively about him.

Triton sighed, "Think of it this way. Percy has never met you and then suddenly right after he's claimed he receives a quest. He's going to feel used."

"But the Ancient Laws…"

"Doesn't matter, he's grown up in the mortal world where most children have two parents and now suddenly he finds out he has another parent who is alive, but can't see him and is now sending him off on a quest that could kill him," Triton said.

"Well, when you put it that way."

"Go to him tomorrow night," Amphitrite urged. "If I'm correct it will be his first night in his new cabin, he'll probably be extremely overwhelmed."

Triton nodded along with his mother, "I agree."

Poseidon smiled at the two of them, "Thank you for hearing me out, I hope that someday you can meet."

"I think I would like to teach him how to use his powers," Poseidon looked at his son, who shrugged. "You won't be able to, but I can disguise myself and teach him."

"True," then he smiled at his wife and son. "Thank you for accepting Percy."

"After what you told us, it isn't too hard," Triton told his father with Amphitrite nodding along.

They all separated and went to sleep.

It seemed that Poseidon was correct when he assumed that the campers of Camp Half-Blood would ostracize his only demigod son after he claimed him and the attack of the Hellhound.

Most gave him a wide berth, the Athena cabin was outright glaring at him, and the campers from the Hermes cabin didn't want to share classes with him so he had to train one-on-one with the eldest son of Hermes, Luke. Percy didn't even bother going to the campfire that night.

Finally when he saw that his son was trying to sleep, but his tears weren't letting him, Poseidon made his way to Cabin 3.

He wasn't sure how to approach his son. He had only come to see his son before he was able to remember him and then watching him through the looking glass, so he did what he used to do when Percy was a babe. He vapour travelled right into the cabin.

Percy didn't notice Poseidon until he put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Why are you crying, son?"

He let out a gasp and looked at the figure in front of him, he looked like an older version of himself, "You're my dad?" Percy started to wipe the tears from his face, feeling embarrassed that he was crying when he was first meeting his dad.

His dad grabbed his wrists to stop him from wiping his tears, "There's no shame in crying, son."

"My step-father," Percy said bitterly. "says only babies cry."

Poseidon hummed, "I often forget that is how modern culture sees it, but what they forget is what happens after a person cries."

"What?" Percy asked miserably.

"It means that since the person has stopped crying they have overcome what has made them cry and are therefore strong if only by a little."

The boy just nodded and then looked at his dad suspiciously and angrily, "What are you doing here?"

Poseidon sighed and looked into the angry boy's eyes, "I came here to apologize and explain a few things."

"Apologize?"

The Sea God nodded, "I always wanted to come see you, for you to know that I was your dad, but that was impossible for multiple reasons. The first was that if you remembered me, your demigod scent you become more potent, so you'd attract more monsters and the second was that the Ancient Laws interfered."

Percy looked confused, "I have a scent? What are the Ancient Laws?"

"I see that I was right," Poseidon said to his son with a wry smile.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, hopeful that his dad would explain the things that the camp hadn't.

"I have been watching you while you were here through my looking glass and whenever I looked, I would see you ask a question and you'd either get blown off or given incomplete answers. So that is part of the reason I came here," Poseidon said.

Percy gave his dad a smile, "Thank you."

"No problem, son. I could tell that you were overwhelmed with everything; being introduced into a world that you had formerly considered mythology, fighting a monster, seemingly losing your mother, being claimed by me, and now being ostracized by your fellow campers."

Percy nodded with each and then froze, "What do you mean by 'seemingly losing your mother'?"

"Sally isn't dead, just kidnapped by Hades," Poseidon said.

"Why would he do that?" Percy asked wide-eyed.

"I'll tell you at the end of the conversation, but right now we need to focus on how to properly introduce you to this world," Poseidon said.

Percy looked like he wanted argue, but then grudgingly agreed.

"Good, now you have a demigod 'scent', monsters use it to find demigods, and you are a powerful demigod so that means that your scent is stronger than the usual demigod," Poseidon started.

"If mine is stronger, then why wasn't I here earlier? Not that I want to be away from my mom," Percy backtracked.

"Did you ever wonder why Sally married; I believe you call him 'Smelly Gabe'?" Percy nodded. "She did it for you, his horrible stench covered your demigod scent enough to ward off monsters."

"She did it for me?" Percy looked into his dad's eyes that he realized were exactly the same shade as his.

"Aye, but don't feel bad," when he saw Percy's face. "She did it because she loves you. It was her choice."

Percy nodded and tried to change the subject, "You mentioned something about the Ancient Laws?"

Poseidon looked at his son and knew he didn't want to talk about it so he started, "Yes, the Ancient Laws are a set of laws that the gods…should follow."

"'Should'?" Percy asked with a crooked grin. Poseidon knew he had a trouble maker on his hands. He wasn't sure if he should be proud or worried.

"I'm breaking one right now," Percy looked confused. "Gods are not allowed to interfere in their children's lives. Mostly that means that we aren't allowed to raise our children or interfere on quests."

"So that's why you weren't in my life until now?" Percy asked.

"Yes and I was worried what Zeus would have done," Poseidon said and looked at his son. "I broke the Pact I made after WWII because your mother wanted a child, she was my best friend and gave me much helpful advice to fix my marriage so I couldn't deny her that one request despite its meaning I would be cheating on my wife which I hadn't planned on doing after WWII."

"So I'm a mistake?"

"No!" Poseidon exclaimed loudly that he was almost worried that he would be heard by the other campers. "No, I regret breaking the Pact, but I definitely do not regret having you as a son. I could not ask for a better son in you."

Percy smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome Perseus. Now, you know why I couldn't be in your life and despite how much I wanted to help by sending checks your mother wouldn't accept any of it," Poseidon rolled his eyes fondly. "Your mother is stubborn that way."

Percy nodded, "Yes, she is."

"Anyways, let's continue with Intro to the Greek World 101," Poseidon said, causing Percy to laugh and his dad to smile at that. "Right, so currency, we use drachmas," He pulled one out and started to explain what they could be used for like Hermes Express and Iris Messaging (which he also explained) . "On Olympus there are all sorts of shops, but you probably won't go there often."

"It's on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, to enter you have to ask the attendant at the front desk for the key card for the 600th floor, you have to ask multiple times and sometimes give a good reason, but eventually he'll give it to you," the Father of Horses told his son.

Percy nodded, "Why don't mortals see the monsters?"

"Hecate, the goddess of magic, created the Mist. It puts a veil over most mortal's eyes so they can't truly see what's happening in front of them."

"Truly?"

"For example if you go into the mortal world with a sword, the sword to a mortal will look like a hockey stick or baseball bat," Poseidon said.

"Gotcha, what else is there?" Poseidon almost laughed at his son's enthusiasm. So the Sea God began painting a picture for his son of what the world of the gods was about. How the Underworld was in the west and Olympus in the east, that Alaska was the land beyond the gods. He also mentioned the Sea of Monsters and told Percy that he hoped that he never went there, now about your mother."

"Yes, about that," Percy started.

"Somebody stole Zeus' Master Lightning Bolt and I suspect Hades Helm of Darkness if he has been sending monsters after you and kidnapped Sally, they believe that I stole their objects of power," Poseidon said.

"But you didn't," Percy pointed out.

"No, I am perfectly fine with ruling the sea," Poseidon said.

"That's because it's awesome," Percy nodded.

Poseidon smirked, "Yes it is, but a god cannot steal another gods' symbol of power, so they would have needed a demigod hero to do it and now Zeus and Hades believe you did it."

Percy's mouth dropped open, "What?"

His dad nodded, "So Zeus is setting a quest for you to return the bolt by the Summer Solstice."

"That's like really soon," Percy said nervously, Poseidon could see him becoming stressed again, so he moved from his position across from his son and sat down next to him with an arm around his shoulders.

"I know," Poseidon said. "But I also know that you can do it, you get a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi before you leave that will help lead you and pick two people to go with you."

"The only problem is that I don't have any friends besides Grover," Percy said bitterly.

"It will end up okay Percy," Poseidon gave his son a small smile and ran a hand through his hair. "Now I'll have to leave soon, but there are a few things I need to give you."

Percy's curiosity peaked until he saw there were books, "Books?"

Poseidon grinned, glad that his son wasn't a total bookworm, "Yes, but I promise they're worth it and in a language from the sea, so only you will be able to read it," The Sea God held them up. "One on how your powers work plus a few secrets that only children of the sea can use, another on monsters explaining their strengths and weaknesses, this one is about everything in the sea, and this is just an overview on everything we just talked about in case you forget."

"Those are actually good books," Poseidon smirked proudly when Percy said that and then Poseidon said, "I left you some drachmas and Hermes packaging in the drawers over there, but then there's this," He held out a ball point pen.

"A pen?"

"Riptide, uncap it," Percy did and it turned into a 3ft Celestial bronze sword. "I noticed that you couldn't find a proper sword during training and that's because you can only fight with weapons that come from the sea."

His son nodded, "Is that why I suck at archery?"

"No, archery is a skill for children of Zeus because the arrow is in the air, Zeus' domain," Poseidon winced. He wasn't good at archery either.

"Okay," Percy said.

"It should be much easier to practice and protect yourself with that. Celestial bronze is one of the metals that can harm monsters. This can harm monsters but not mortals. Plus you won't be able to lose it in pen form because it will always return to your pocket," Poseidon said. "Triton has agreed to tutor you with your powers over the sea."

Percy's eyes went wide, "He doesn't hate me?"

"No, I think he's excited to teach you. I'll send you a notice of when you should meet him after your quest," the Sea God said.

"Thanks Dad, I was worried I would have to go through that alone," Percy said quietly.

Poseidon gave his youngest son a small smile, "Nope, you've got people supporting you in this, Percy."

"Thanks," it was then that Poseidon saw Percy yawn, he knew that he'd have to leave soon, so he gathered Percy into his arms for a hug. His son was shocked for a moment, but eventually returned the hug.

"Now, you're tired. It's time for bed," Poseidon stood up.

"Do I have to?" Percy asked.

"Yes, the next few days are going to be very trying for you," Poseidon tucked Percy in and just as Percy was about to succumb to Morpheus' realm Poseidon said, "I love you Perseus and even if I can't be there all the time, it doesn't mean I'm not watching." He thought he saw Percy nod, but he could have been imagining it, overall he was glad that he had visited.

Percy woke up early the next morning, almost believing that the visit from his dad was a dream until he saw the gifts his dad had given him on the shelf nearby. Since there was still an hour before breakfast he decided to start reading one of his books and was surprised that the language that he was reading was easier than reading Ancient Greek and definitely easier than English.

When he heard the signal for breakfast he didn't want to put the book down, he was so enthralled by it, so he brought it with him. He wasn't sure if it was allowed, but he honestly didn't care. He had plenty of space when he needed to put it down to eat his breakfast.

Percy placed his book on the Poseidon table and made his way up to make his offering. As he put his food in to be burnt as an offering to his dad he said, _To Poseidon. Thank you for being there when no one else was._

He ignored the looks he was getting as he walked across the room towards his table and then the confused looks he got by multi-tasking with eating his breakfast and reading at the same time.

Percy was so absorbed in his book that he didn't realize there was someone across from him until they snatched the book out of his hands and the entire room was silent. _Annabeth._

"I didn't know children of Poseidon had the intelligence level to read," she said coolly. "Probably all pictures." He heard laughter from more than one table in the room.

Percy tried to remain calm. He knew that this Athena girl was just baiting him, well two can play at that game. He smirked and said, "Not a picture book and I would be happy to lend it to you if you can read it."

Annabeth's face went red, "Of course I can read!"

Percy smirked again and leaned back, "Go ahead then, pick a random page and read to us _Wise Girl._ "

Most people in the dining hall were snickering at Percy, but when Percy glanced at Mr. D and Chiron, Percy knew that they knew exactly what was going on.

"Fine, I will!" She flipped open a random page which was about half-way through. She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly and leaned forward with scrunched eyebrows as if observing the page.

People began to whisper before Percy said, "Any day now Annabeth."

Her eyes flashed, "What is this jibberish!?"

The rest of the hall gave Annabeth and Percy confused glances, "It's a language only with the sea running through their veins can understand. So it may be jibberish to you, but to me it's easier to read than Ancient Greek."

She continued to stare at him before he said, "But as you can tell, it isn't some picture book. It's about all the ins and outs of the sea," He sighed. "Well I've got to get my new sword for lessons today, see you later Annabeth." With that Percy left the dining pavilion.

Annabeth broke out of her stupor and looked up at Mr. D and Chiron, "Was he lying?"

Mr. D rose one eyebrow, "About the language of the sea?" Annabeth nodded. "Of course not, children of Poseidon can speak that language and Hawaiian fluently without any practice."

"What's it called?" Malcolm asked.

"Only those of the sea know," Chiron replied. "The sea holds many secrets, much to Lord Zeus' chagrin."

"Huh," the Stoll brothers said together.

"Wait, did he say 'new sword'?" Luke asked Chiron.

"It seems that Lord Poseidon must have given Percy 'Riptide', it's a famous sword with a long history, but it was made from the sea so it works for a child of Poseidon because they work best with weapons from the sea," Chiron replied.

"Gotcha."

 **Abrupt ending and Annabeth may be a bit OOC, but remember this is just after he got claimed and it was discussed slightly that Annabeth didn't act kindly towards Percy in the beginning due to their parent's rivalry, so I used that and just amplified it. I hope it's okay. I didn't really check over it.**


	2. AN

Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry for those that thought this was going to be a complete story. I'm thinking of only doing this a one shot and then maybe in the future doing a full story with this, but now just a one shot. Thank you for reading!

All Rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan.


End file.
